Accidental Injury Gone Right
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry is in a car accident which leaves him blind. Severus takes care of him, and eventually gathers some feelings for the blind boy. 3-Shot! slightly fast paced? Please no flames
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own so stfu. People need to relax**

Prolog:

It all started with a car accident.

He wasn't sure what had happened, really. He had been in the car because his uncle couldn't find someone to babysit him for Dudley's birthday party. He was turning sixteen this year, and they were headed to an amusement park with a few of his cronies.

He had been sitting in the middle, as no one wanted to sit there. They all wanted window seats, and

Harry didn't blame them. It was quite boring looking at the black asphalt zoom by at sixty miles per hour. At least they could watch the sky and landscapes whir by.

As a result he had been in the only safe-zone when the drunk driver hit them head-on.

He had seen the car in the wrong lane. He thought Vernon had, also. He was sadly mistaken.

Vernon hadn't seen the car. He hadn't moved out of the way. As a result, they collided with a force of one hundred and fifty miles per hour.

He was the only one to survive.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**As it has been brought to my attention, I'd just like to say that flames are not cool. **

**And as Harry was with the Dursley's and then with his Potions Professor, he never got out of being proper with grammar. So don't judge, because that's not appriciated. **

Chapter 1:

He woke to the sound of talking, or rather shouting, from the hallway outside whatever room he was in. It sounded a lot louder than it should have, but he just assumed the door was ajar. He didn't open his eyes, preferring to continue to doze as he listened to the argument outside the door.

His idea of dozing was soon flying out the window as soon as he heard Snape's voice.

"I refuse, Headmaster. I refuse to house the boy as well as make an antidote, if one can indeed be made. No. I've done too much for you already. I will not."

"Severus, if you cannot obtain his reactions and how his body is responding, you can't hope of curing him."

"Headmaster, you have made many mistakes concerning my abilities and my feelings. Not to mention all the mistakes with him. He trusts you because he knows no different. I do not because I have seen you make the mistakes concerning him and the toll it took on his mental and emotional state. No, find another to do it."

"Severus, please. I fear that he will not trust anyone with his life as he trusts you."

"Ask the boy if he trusts me then. He does not-and with good reason."

"He sleeps now. I will not wake him from a restful slumber."

"Wrong again. He doesn't sleep with you and I talking outside his door. Go, ask." Harry kept his eyes closed, fearing what he would see when he would open his eyes. Clearly he was immensely hurt, or Dumbledore would not be asking Severus to take him in.

"Harry. Are you awake?" He nodded. "Do you trust Professor Snape?" He opened his eyes, and yet could see nothing. Pushing down panic, he turned his head in the direction of the voice. When he couldn't get it quite right he just stared ahead. After several minutes, he spoke with no emotion in his voice-just a detached air.

"You ask if I trust Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. Do you wish honesty?" At the confirmation, he continued. "I do not. He has given me no reason to trust him. He made me believe that my father's foolishness was my own, and that I would grow to be as shallow as the people who believed me their savior, when I clearly was not.

"No, I was no one's savior. I was the person who was brave enough to go against the Dark Lord. He killed too many, and that angered me. Everyone else saw fit to grieve. I was never allowed to grieve. I was never allowed to show anything other than obedience. That angered me too. I took it all out on the one person no one would punish me for hurting.

"I do not trust him because he led me to think that he wasn't totally a bastard. He proved me wrong by betraying me. He was supposed to be my mother's best friend, and he betrayed her, too. I cannot trust him because he has not given me a reason to do so. Maybe with time. Maybe. And that's more unlikely than likely."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he flinched away, recognizing the old man's hand.

"I'm a legal adult. Leave me to choose on my own." He heard the swish of robes as the man walked dejectedly out the door. "Snape, could you close, lock, and silence the room?"

"Okay Potter, what is this about? And it's still professor or sir, to you."

"I am no longer in school and have no obligation to call you by either title." He had let go of the detached voice, and claimed his regular voice. "As to what this is about. What I said to him was true. However; I would enjoy getting to know you more. As much as I don't trust you, I am curious. Besides, I doubt you're untrustworthy. I just have yet to see proof."

"What are you saying?" He heard the subtle hint of confusion and desperation in his voice.

"I'm saying that I want to be able to trust you. I want to learn from you, about you. I'm asking for a chance to meet Severus Snape, not Professor Snape. Not the Dungeon Bat, or the Potions Master gone Sour. Just you."

He sat in silence, waiting for his rejection and the scathing remark that was sure to come. It never did.

"All right. But only because you're asking it of me. But all rules I give you will be followed. Too many things could happen if they are not." Harry readily agreed.

"So...May I inquire as to why I cannot see?" The answer startled him.

"The car crash has made you go blind. While you stay with me, I will try to create an antidote, if you trust my creations." He thought for a moment, and recalled the Half-Blood Prince. "Excuse me?"

"The Half-Blood Prince. He wrote in a sixth year potions book, and he mentioned something to create and cure temporary blondness. I never tried it because it was way beyond my level and I didn't want to actually make someone go blind-even if it were temporary."

"And you trusted his instructions in sixth year? You followed them intentionally without knowing the result?" Harry nodded. "The Half-Blood Prince was me." Harry nodded.

"I suspected as much. Your mother's maiden name was Prince and your father was a muggle. I hear things. The portraits are gossip-mongers. All you need is to ask them one question and you acquire a wealth of knowledge. I had to purchase a quick-quotes quill to keep track of it all. So yes, I do trust your potions. Just not you."

The darkness really was annoying. He wished to see light. He didn't even care Snape had to lead him. He just wanted light. He never really was bothered by the dark, but this was ridiculous.

"Hold onto my arm. We shall apparate to my home." He did as he was told, and was instantly grateful for the warmth of the sun. If he couldn't see light, then feeling it was just fine as a substitute.

"Come."

"No. I want to be in the sun. Please."

"Fine. But let me lead you to the back patio first." When they got there, Severus walked him to the bathroom and let him relieve himself before leading him back.

"This book..."

"You're in luck." He pulled out the book and enlarged it nonverbally. "Never go anywhere without it. It's helped me in many situations. I haven't even finished reading the whole thing yet because of all your notes and added parchments." He heard Snape running his hand over the cover softly, as a lover would caress another after years apart.

"All right. I shall brew this, but be warned. I son't want you getting up and walking. There is a pool and I'd hate to get wet. I shall brew outdoors as this is clearly the safest way with you out here." And without another word, he started adding ingredients to a cauldron he summoned.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I have had many people pm me flames about this story and the way I handled it, I will be posting the rest of it tonight. I will not be posting to any of my other stories as my spirit has been burned out and stomped on by the many people who wish to make others feel bad. **

**One day, I assume I shall return to my stories here. But that day cannot come until I have seen kindness on this site. The past week has been full of people wishing to flame me. Normally I wouldn't care, but when literally I get ten flames to my inbox a day, that's a little disheartening. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. If you don't have anything nice to say, then go elsewhere. **

Chapter 2:

Three months later and they were once again, outside. Harry could now move about the house without any worries, but he had to travel slowly without help. Little did he know that Snape and he were living in Prince Manor, and that it seemed small because Severus had only shown him a small portion of the actual building.

He sighed in defeat as another potion fizzled and evaporated.

He had corrected and perfected his childhood recipe, and now deemed it worthy of testing on Harry. He knew it would work, he just knew it. The trouble he was having was the fizzing and evaporating as the last ingredient was added.

Yet again, Harry asked for the list and instructions be listed out loud. He complied, thinking that maybe listing things would help him think of a different solution. Harry's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Try a crystal cauldron. You're metal ones are reacting to the dragon's blood and the mineral ones are reacting with the reaction caused by the unicorn hair and newts eyes." He sat there, shocked. The boy might actually be right. He ran to fetch one of his most prized possessions. His purple crystal cauldron given to him by his mother.

When he returned, he saw Harry looking in the direction of the pool.

"Can I sit on the edge while you brew? I miss water."

"Sure. Although I have no idea why you don't miss the air."

"Simple. It's hot." He led Harry to the edge of the pool, and watched him take off his socks and roll up his pants. He then started the potion over again.

Seven days later, after many sleepless nights and countless sunburn potions, the concoction was finally done and ready for testing.

"Harry. Come with me." He led him to a dark room his aunt had installed, and lit a candle with a dampening charm on it to prevent the light from hurting his eyes should it work. "Now I want you to drink this with your eyes closed."

He handed him the vial and watched him drink it with his eyes closed. He shuddered, and held it out for him to take back. After a few moments, he started rubbing at his eyes vigorously.

"Harry? Are you all right?" He nodded.

"They sting. But the worst of it is over, I presume." He rubbed at them one last time, and then took his arm. "Can...Can I try?" Knowing that he was asking to open his eyes, Severus gave him the affirmative and waited.

He slowly lifted his lids, and gasped at the same time they widened.

"Severus! I can see!" He watched, entranced as his hand came up to his face. He reveled in the gentle touches as Harry mapped out his face, somehow much more intimate than when he allowed him to touch his body when he couldn't see. This was different. Before it held nothing but curiosity. Now it was full of intimacy and implications. He suppressed a shiver.

"Severus..." His voice, before so excited, was now quiet and cautious. This time he did shiver. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Everything." The whisper was hardly louder than a hummingbird's wings, but was screaming implications. He took off the dampening charm and delighted in his eyes adjusting without a hitch, if a little slowly.

The next month they slowly got Harry used to brighter lights, and at the end of the month, he was able to go outside when it was sunny out.

A few weeks after that, Severus took him outside for dinner. They had a habit of waking around ten AM and eating lunch around four and dinner at ten PM; therefore, it was dark when they started eating.

"Severus, where would you say we are? We aren't dating necessarily, but we're closer than friends..." He trailed off, clearly embarrassed by his boldness.

"If you would like to be in a relationship, then I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to that." And so started the relationship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Epiloug:

It had been two years since the cure to Harry's blindness had been administered and almost a year and a half of dating when Severus found Harry on the swing.

"Harry?" The man in question looked up. "Remember the fight we had a month ago?" They had had a falling-out of sorts when Severus realized just how much of an age difference there was between the two of them.

"Yes, I do. And I stand by what I said." He pulled out a vial of blueish liquid. "What's that?"

"I made a potion to make me younger. My mind will remain, but I can physically be your age. I refuse to let you outlive me when I could have so many more years with you instead." His tone had gone from informing to stubborn to kind and gentle. He really wanted as much time as possible with Harry.

When Harry finally agreed, he downed the potion and felt his body changing. At Harry's gasp, he opened his eyes and saw the lust mixed with love in his eyes.

And after a long night of having sex, Harry proposed to him. And he said yes, not caring about the consequences or the nightmare of dealing with a hysterical Hermione (pregnancy can make even the most level-headed witches cry over anything) or even having to withstand the onslaught of one Mrs. Weasley.

He figured he could deal with anything as long as Harry was by his side. Forever.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
